Keyon Air
!! WARNING !! DO NOT BUY GAME PASSES FROM "Keyon Air" THEY ARE SCAM!!! Keyon Air is a Swedish airline owned by Simon_Dev It is a ROBLOX game where people fly aircraft. However, to spawn a plane, you will need a game pass. Some of them are Admin Commands (750 robux), the Official Keyon Airline Pass (A350 plane, needs admin rank and must own it to fly. It is very buggy.), the Rescue Helicopter Pass (300 robux), and even more powerful Admin Commands costing from 2,800 robux to 30,000 robux. This was a choice that Simon_Dev chose to make when he first released the game. However, because Admin Commands are an easy weapon for users with robux to troll with non-robux users (and that planes can be only spawned by the game pass owners above), the game has been disliked over 21k times on the Keyon Airlines website on Roblox. This game is not bad if you have robux. However, if you don't have any robux, you should still probably try considering playing, but you would probably be bullied or trolled by admins on the server. A way to counter this is to post photos that show evidence that an admin was or are bullying people on the server (plus their usernames) onto Simon_Dev's twitter page (https://twitter.com/Simon_Deve). Keyon Airlines is also prone to exploiters as well. If there are any, report them to Simon_Dev as well. To spawn planes, type: insert (plane id number) into the chat. Simon_Dev is also hiring moderators in the game to stop bullying and admin abusers (plus exploiters). So, hopefully, your stay at Keyon Airlines would be much smoother and enjoyable. We hope you play and enjoy the game! Notes: If you bought a game pass, rejoin the game so it will work. I hope these facts helped you a lot! The Firing of a Co-Founder/Owner Somewhere around 2018, on the Keyon Air Discord, Simon_Dev Announced the Firing of Josh_hyy, he said that Josh was a poor role model and inappropriate and he will never come back to Keyon Airlines. Trivia * The airport for Keyon Air is subsequently big, while the other airport is small (2 ports for aircraft) * As of 2018-2019, there are seven types of aircraft you can spawn in the game. There is the EasyJet, the Emirates Airline Jet, the Animated Airbus a350 (Which isn't very realistic), the Boeing 787, the Beech-King Airplane, the Luxury Improved Jet (only owners of the Keyon Airline Official game pass can spawn it), and the Rescue Helicopter (only owners of the Rescue Helicopter game pass can spawn it). * Plane ids (for some of them) are located inside the airport. For the Luxury Improved Jet and the Helicopter, there are spawners near the runway. As for the EasyJet and Emirates Airline Jet, the plane id codes are linked in the description of this video https://youtu.be/nM9XkxqU_0c * Any admin game pass owner can spawn a plane * To take control of the plane, go sit in the Pilot's seat. When you do, you will find an item named "Plane" in your inventory. Click on it, and you have complete control of the aircraft (controls are located there too)! * To take control of the plane, you will need a PC or a MacBook, as the controls for the plane are only designed specifically for the keyboard. However, you can add attachments of keyboards (and mouses) to your mobile device. * There is a 2/3 chance of you not surviving the flight. * I highly recommend that you DON'T enter the cockpit or attempt to fly the plane if you are not an admin. I hope these tips have helped you know more about Keyon Air. We hope you all enjoy your flight! More about Simon_Dev the Scammer This section was added by Detective_Smilez. # Simon_Dev is a scammer. Have you noticed the new Airport staff Gamepass saying it's a "Sale?" Well, guess what folks. It used to be 70R$ not 100 R$. # Have you seen the pop-up thing where it says, Buy admin! Used to be 850R$! This is false, if you look at old videos it says that Admin was only 650R$. Simon wants R$ he probably doesn't even care about players. # Remember the hotel Gamepass they added? Guess what, now they removed it and they DIDN'T EVEN REFUND THE ROBUX. # In their description it says, Work as SEVERAL cool jobs! Well, there are only 3 jobs, opening the gate, Café staff, and ground crew... Several= Around 7 Few= Around 3 Simon_Dev locked his inventory to make it harder for players to get the Emirates plane and the EasyJet plane. Keyon Air Fleet/ Aircraft that are able to spawn in-game. # Airbus A319 (Spawnable w/ admin. :ins 2991652673) # Airbus A320 (Spanable w/ admin. :ins 2988703574) # Boeing 767-300 (Spawnable w/ admin. :ins 1293946990) # Airbus A350XWB (Used to be able to purchase for 350R$) # EA-500 (Spawnable w/ admin :ins 2994989235) # Boeing 747 (Work in progress and can be purchased in the future for around 300R$) Whatever you do, please don't fall for these scams and purchase the Gamepasses at your own risk and don't fall for these tricks to spend your Robux.